BIOREPOSITORY AND TISSUE TECHNOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The Biorepository and Tissue Technology Shared Resource (BTTSR) is a critical component of the infrastructure supporting translational studies. It is founded on a well-established institutional model integrating tissue procurement, processing, storage, and multimodal (histologic, immunohistochemical, and molecular) analyses with traditional epidemiologic, clinicopathologic and outcome parameters through a highly evolved bioinformatics system. Alfredo Molinolo, a physician pathologist with more than 40 years? experience in human and experimental pathology, is the Director of the BTTSR. As of January 2018, the Biorepository (BRPT) is now a full College of American Pathologist (CAP)-accredited resource. Under its own IRB approved protocol (IRB# 090401), the BRPT integrates patient consenting, prospective procurement services, protocol and standard operating procedure design, tissue processing, and storage. Jason Sicklick, a GI surgeon, is the Deputy Director of the BRPT for clinical affairs. Sharmeela Kaushal is the BRPT Manager overseeing operational aspects of the BRPT under NCI and CAP guidelines. Three coordinators for patient consenting and two technicians for tissue processing assist her. Valeria Estrada, the Assistant Director for Tissue Technology, supervises the Tissue Technology Shared Resource (TTSR). She is a well-trained academic pathologist with experience in management and employment policies, and extensive knowledge of standard/novel pathology techniques. She supervises four dedicated histotechnicians. TTSR services include tissue fixation, processing and sectioning, paraffin and frozen, routine stains, special stains, individualized immunohistochemistry (IHC) and immunofluorescence (IF) assays, antibody optimization and validation, digital imaging and digital image storage, mouse phenotyping, tissue microarrays developing and construction, multiplexing IHC and IF, and pathology consultation and training, among other services. Since July 2016, the TTSR equipment inventory has grown with the acquisition of, among other equipment, an AT2 ScanScope slide scanner, a Gemini H&E stainer, and a Biocare Medical immunohistochemistry autostainer. Over the past 5 years, the BTTSR has supported 174 users, including 89 MCC members and 11 members from the Salk and Sanford-Burnham Prebys NCI-designated Cancer Centers.